Dreaming About You
by NightsProtection303
Summary: Kiara doesn't see how life is possibly worth living, but lately she's been having these strange, reacurring dreams. Eventually she wakes up in a different place all together and not in the best of circumstances. Takes place not long after AC. SephirothxOC
1. Dreams With Hidden Significance

**Dreaming About You**

**Dreams With Hidden Significance **

****Prologue** **

"What is a dream exactly?"

"..."

"I've always wondered what they were. I mean, I remember learning the scientific explanation of dreams...but those kinds of answers just don't satisfy me."

"..."

"You see, theirs this dream I keep having. Well, it's not always the same dream, but the same persons always in it. Your not supposed to remember dreams that well, right? So..why do I remember this one so vividly?"

"..."

"I remember him so well...the man from my dreams. That long silver hair that always looks so perfect blowing in that wind...that wind, it always seemed so real. I swear I could feel it. It was always icy cold, the kind of wind you'd only feel in the dead of winter. It had that snowy scent that I just loved to breath in, and the cold chills it sent throughout my body always felt so great. It made me feel truly alive. Yet, this sensation felt much different from my usual love for the cold. Usually, whenever I walk outside I get such a happy and free feeling when I feel that cold wind blowing in my face. I'd love how it would make me get this amazing tingling feeling deep under my skin, and how it would sweep through my long, chocolate curls endlessly. However, when this man is there in my presence, its a completely different feeling. I guess, it's what people call real, true happiness. I've never experienced it before though, so I couldn't say"

I used to talk out loud a lot to no one in particular. I guess I would always look crazy talking to no one in my room. It's just that, I always liked hearing my thoughts said out loud, at least once in a while. It's like hearing my thoughts in a different way. At least now theirs someone listening to me. She may be a cat, but she really seems to understand me, better then anyone else does at least. She is absolutely stunning. She has this beautiful black silky fur that I just can't stop petting. Those big green eyes of hers stare at me gently as I ramble on and on about my dreams. Her names Crystal, and I'm lucky to have her in my life. I don't care if I seem pathetic, but she's honestly my only friend. I'm not ashamed of that either. People...are just too terrible, how could I ever be friends with one of them?

"...meow..."

"I love you too." I've never even said I love you to anyone else before, and truly meant it. Shes the only one I've ever let my guard down around too, and I can actually smile around her. Usually it hurts too much to. That's why I'm so shocked, that anytime I have a dream that consists of him in it, even if only for a moment, I get such a happy feeling inside. I even wake up smiling, and all I can think about is him. Then, when I come to my senses, I begin to cry. There's no stopping it, I just...cry, and the longer he's in my dream, the harder I cry. No one hears my cries though, only me.

*****Kiara's POV*****

My name is Kiara Kikuchi. I've been alive for 17 years. I really wish I could say "what a great 17 years it's been!", but I can't...I try not to lie to myself anymore. These 17 years have dragged on, imprisoning me in this terrible world. I've realized that it's not the world that's terrible, but the people in it. I sometimes wonder if it's just me that feels this way. Well, maybe that silver haired man does. I really wish I could describe him better. In my dreams, I've only seen the back of him. It always takes place in this huge field that has this long, beautiful grass. It's always nighttime too, and I'd be sitting down always in the same position. My legs would be spread out next to me, and my hands would be holding myself up from collapsing. The wind always felt so close to my body, that's around the time I realized I had no clothes on. It was just me, naturally lying there helplessly in the grass. Finally, after sitting there for a while, I'd start to look around and panic, as if I just noticed I didn't know where I was or something. Then, he appeared in front of me. It seemed as if he was landing from the sky, but he always landed safely on his feet. I would stare at him, for what seemed like hours. He never turned around to show me his face, it's like he didn't know I was there. I'd just watch his platinum hair blow gently in the wind, grazing against his black, leather outfit, and that triumphant black wing of his was always spread out beautifully. Those black feathers danced around me in the wind, until they finally fell beside me. Then, finally, he turned around. Once he did though I ducked my head and stared at the ground, as if I was extremely embarrassed. Who could blame me though, I'm lying there naked in front of this mysterious man, and couldn't do anything about it. He would then bend over slightly and hold out his hand to me. I looked up slightly, and only got a glimpse of his mouth gently smiling at me. Before I could see the rest of him, I would wake up. I've had this dream seven times in a row already, and each time I never want it to end.

All there ever is to do is sleep. I live alone in this abandoned one story, two room house in the city. I move around a lot looking for vacant places to crash in, I used to live in the woods but after I found Crystal, I try to keep her safe and warm. If anyone ever caught me though, I'm sure they'd cause hell for me. Being a minor they might bring me to the police, a lot of people around here are like that. They try to be the "good Samaritan" but it only makes things worse. Then theirs the occasional creeper, that's why I try to find houses with working door locks. I suppose your wondering where my parents are at. My father died 1 year ago in a motorcycle accident. As for my mother, hell if I knew. They got divorced when I was 11, and she abandoned me not long after that. I was living with my dad peacefully for a while, until the incident. After that, my brother took off, lucky for him he was just old enough to try and make it on his own, and that's the only motive he needed to ditch me. So of course, like the idiot I am, I tried finding my mother. When I finally did, she took me in, but I would have rather she killed me. She became a terrible alcoholic and chose an abusive douche bag for a boyfriend. Our fighting soon continued from where it left off, and even gotten worse, which I didn't know was possible. The physical fights I had with her and her boyfriend I repressed for the last couple months. I don't know why I remembered them so suddenly, and I really wish I didn't, they're too graphic...and there's too much screaming...well at least now I know why I always looked for quiet and secluded places to live since I ran away.

I lied down on the cement floor in my usual short sleeve lavender t-shirt, and my navy blue capris. Not that I'm complaining, but these clothes probably make me look so repulsive to everyone, well anyone that actually catches a glimpse of me stealing food from the food stores. My capris actually used to be baggy pants, but I grew a lot taller this past year. I don't mind capris though, and I'm probably done growing now. Thankfully, living on my own made me lose a great deal of weight, so I fit back into my shirt, which is good cause stealing from the clothes stores is too risky for me. Honestly though, I used to be very over weight, since I often went to food cause of stress, but since last year I guess I've been burning calories from all that running through the woods and from the cops, and because it gets tough to find food, I'm used to it now though. Though sometimes I miss my heavier self, it reminds me of better and easier times.

As Crystal began snuggling into my thick hair, I started once again going into deep thought. I stared at the gray ceiling, thinking about _him. _I started fantasizing about him coming to rescue me from this hell hole and just flying away with me. How great would that be...wait, why am I thinking this? Even if he actually existed, what man in their right mind would like me at all? None...well, I guess I have bigger problems to worry about then looking for a man. Not that I care, I'd rather die tonight in my sleep then wake up to another day of these problems. Yep, aren't I pleasant. Finally, my eyes started getting heavy. As the sun set out my tiny window, I once again drifted off to sleep.

I just woke up at least a minute ago, haven't even opened my eyes yet. I'm trying to figure out why I didn't have that dream last night, or any dream for that matter. I was really looking forward to seeing that _ angel _in my dreams. Great...now my one salvation is gone. Then suddenly, I heard the sound of a door gently closing. I kept my eyes closed tight, afraid to see the person sneaking into _my _house. As I heard footsteps slowly coming toward me my heart began to race and my body began to shake. After a few seconds I couldn't take it anymore, my eyes shot open and I tilted my head up slightly, hoping I was still unnoticed. I realized that wasn't the case when I saw a man looking right at me, as if he were just trying to sneak past me. The next thing I noticed, was that this wasn't where I fell asleep...I looked down trying to find out why I couldn't move my arms or legs. Then I realized it was because they were strapped to the metal table I was lying on. After a few seconds of unsettling silence, the man broke it by yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Shes awake! Shes awake!"

Right after that I heard footsteps running toward the door, and I felt like I was about to puke, like I knew what was coming next.

"Shes awake! Get your asses in here!"

The steel door burst open and in the blink of an eye and dozens of guns were pointed in my face. I felt like I was about to scream, but I didn't even feel my voice anymore. Something about these men made me even more uneasy then cops did. They all wore this white leather looking outfit with helmets, I got a weird impression that they were soldiers of some sort. I squinted at the little name tag that was on one of them. I never heard of it, but I guess they call themselves "Deepground".


	2. Building Fear

**Dreaming About You**

**Building Fear**

*****Kiara's POV*****

My eyes started tearing up. I was sure I was just moments away from these guys shooting my head clean off. Either way, it's OK with me. I'm not afraid to die, it's what I really want. Even so...if I'm not afraid, then why am I crying? I don't understand.

Thankfully, I was beginning to find my voice again.

"Um...Please..."

"Were not going to kill you, not yet anyway." This one soldier was probably of a higher rank, since he wore a fancy cloak. Why was he intimidating me so much? He came closer to me, so that his face was just inches away from mine.

"We don't know who you are or where you came from, but one way or another were gonna find out. One false move, and we'll obliterate you. Understand?"

I nodded. I was getting so angry that I wasn't fighting back. My mind wants to, but my body won't listen to me.

"Very good." He went and pulled up a chair, then sat in front of me with his legs crossed. He had this intense look in his face. His cockiness was really pissing me off now. "Now, I'm going to begin asking you a few questions. I do hope you cooperate, it'll be in your best interest." As he said that he pointed to the other soldiers and their guns. Him trying to scare me isn't going to work. I can't let it affect me...

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No...do you?"

He smirked. "I'll be asking the questions, thank you."

I clenched my fists. Now he's really sounding like a cop. "Your welcome."

His eyes narrowed on me. "Do you honestly want to die?"

"Well, if your going to kill me, just get it over with. I'm not wasting my time with this interrogation just for you to shoot me in the head anyway." Finally, my voice was cooperating. But...to be honest, I was focusing more on acting tough rather then thinking that through. He then glanced at the soldiers behind him, as if I were embarrassing him. Once he stood up a second later, chills went down my spine. I know, I just screwed up.

"Do you have any idea what people your talking to? Do you know what were capable of?" He pointed his finger in my face. "You have three seconds to tell me what I want to know." Then he got quiet, expecting me to say something.

"You think you know everything huh? Well, that can't be true, or you wouldn't be asking me these questions. I'm sorry to say, but I have no answers for you. I went to bed in my home last night, and now I woke up here. So, please, give _me_ some answers, and then maybe I'll know how to answer you." Funny, usually I'm utterly shy and always prefer to keep to myself. Maybe I think I'm dreaming...I have to be. This makes no sense other wise.

He quickly grabbed me by the throat and began squeezing. "Ready to talk yet?" He chuckled under his breath and got this psychotic look in his eyes. I can't believe this...once again I'm being abused by authority figures, and as usual...no one will save me.

His hand began trembling and he finally loosened on his grip. He got this terrified look on his face, what the hell was going on? He let go and stared at his hand, then turned his glare toward me. "What are you?"

I just looked at him confused. He started mumbling now, "It's like something stopped me..its impossible..."

"Sir?" One of them in the front I guess heard him"

He shook his head, "Yes! Never mind...now where were we? Gonna talk?"

"Um, sir." The same one in front tapped this assholes shoulder and began to whisper, not low enough though.

"I think she may have a point. If, by some chance, she really doesn't know anything then were wasting our time. We should fill her in, and observe her reaction and then question her. Then, if she's really of no use to us, we can either kill her or have Shelke erase her memories. Your call sir."

"Thanks for undermining me in front of the rest of the team!"

"Sir, you were demoted, remember? Were of equal status now, and if we feel you are not fit to continue today, we will take over."

He started loosening his grip on my throat, and I started trying to wiggle my way out. "Fine, breath you stupid bitch. I'm not going to waste my breath on you anymore, but be ready. When it's time to kill you, I'll be right here." He then went to stand in the back of the room, and another man stepped forward. He removed his helmet and showed his young but serious face.

He started talking to me. "Do not think I will go easy on you. Listen to what I have to say, I will only explain things to you once."

I nodded, still having tears rolling down my cheeks. "Thank you." I knew this was the best I was going to get.

"I don't know where your from and what kind of technology you have there, but here, technology is advancing tremendously. However, most of our new inventions are not meant for the public eye. We only keep them here. Our latest research has been trying to come up with some sort of teleportation device. It may seem impossible, but we have plenty of proof to show that it isn't."

I watched him pacing back and forth in front of me, it was kind of making me more nervous.

"A teleportation device would be a huge breakthrough for Deepground don't you think? I don't yet know the specifics on what it is exactly, but it would help us in in combat as well as to infiltrate those bastards in Avalanche. Oh, well you don't really have to know, so all I'll say is that we..well...don't get along with them. So you see, we believe...no...we know that's how you got here."

"I got here by, a teleportation device?..." I was getting the feeling that they weren't telling me something.

"Yes, well that's our guess. You see, it was me who found you. I was patrolling the west gate of this hideout were in right now. Something wasn't right though, I was beginning to see very blurry. Then all I could see was what looked like a black hole in the distance. It was so hard for me to look at, so of course I couldn't exactly watch. About ten minutes later, it started shrinking, and then disappeared all together. As my vision came back I saw you lying on the ground in the place where the so called black hole was. You were immediately considered an intruder and so I got the other soldiers to take you into custody while my eyes re adjusted. A few hours later, you awoke to where you are now."

I didn't really know what to say. Everything he just said made no sense at all to me, yet in some strange way it did. "How am I supposed to believe you, or anyone for that matter?" I was honestly expecting to hear him telling me how he and his men kidnapped me...

"Easy." He turned and looked at me with this look that told me the other men didn't believe his story either. "Luckily, this incident all occurred in a spot where our security cameras could capture it . Everything I witnessed was not an illusion. Now, every man here saw it. And we all agree that we have seen this somewhere before."

He got quiet again, obliviously debating whether or not to tell me further details. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, do you know a man by the name of Sephiroth?"

"..." I literally stopped breathing for a moment. I felt like my heart just skipped a beat. Why, whats going on? I have never heard that name before, but something inside me just reacted to hearing it...I'm almost certain. "I've never heard of him."

"I tend to doubt that, since it's the only explanation we can come up with for this. However, I'll take your word for it for now."

"Wait, who is Sephiroth?"

"You don't need to know. All I can tell you is that he's the one who came up with the teleportation device, well, the idea of it anyway. You see, he used to be in a group of elite soldiers called Soldier. That's where I used to be before I came here." He started pacing again, probably remembering the past.

"Lets just say I sneaked a peek at Sephiroth hard at training one day, which was such a rare thing to come by. You see, he had such talent, he was naturally unbeatable. Everyone assumed he let his arrogance interfere with any possible training. That still might have been true, because this training was very different. I watched him for a few hours, too curious what the hell he was up to. I watched him keep creating these small black hole type things, at least, I think it was him creating them. It had to be, there was no one else there. At first he created them with what seemed like the palm of his hand. Then I started seeing him creating them in thin air. He would just stand there with his eyes closed, making this _thing _appear, like he was doing it with his mind." They watched me intently as I listened to this far fetched yet oddly detailed story.

He took a deep breath, then continued. "I watched him for days, seeing him improve so quickly. I've never seen him so determined before. Then, one day...he finished early and walked out of the training room, and because I was peeking in the doorway, he bumped into me. I was ready to come up with some excuse as to why I was watching him, but before I could, I felt very light headed. I looked down to realize that he had thrust his sword through my chest. He must have had his sword out when he was leaving, meaning he knew I was there. No way could he draw his sword that fast. Then he just whispered to me to mind my own business, and walked away. I would have died if not for this other member of Soldier that happened to be passing by. His name was Zack, and he saved my life." I can't believe how much he was telling me. I got the feeling though that the other Deepground soldiers in the room already heard this story, they just didn't seem phased.

"Not long after that Sephiroth left Soldier. As to the reason why, I can't say...its classified. I don't even know the details. All I know and can say is that he is now feared by most people, and of course still idolized by the rest. I've heard rumors that he did terrible things, but even if that's the case...I just don't think he's your ordinary villain. It's hard to explain..." He got quiet and just stared at the ground.

One of the soldiers in the back spoke, "Listen, you think about it. Guys, why don't we take her to her cell? If she knows anything, she'll come to her senses before long and tell us..." He gave me tormenting look through the glass on his helmet, it was full of determination. I can't take this anymore, I'm starting to feel sick.

The rest of them nodded and crowded around me. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"That's up to you." As the same one said that, he unfastened the straps that were holding me down. "Grab her, quickly."

As I tried to get up they pinned me down again. They were all...incredibly strong, I can't move. "Cooperate." Well that was pointless...Eventually this tall soldier lifted me up and threw my over his shoulder. Surprising...I've been told I was too heavy, yet he lifted me like I was nothing at all. As he took me out of the room, a couple of soldiers followed..for back up I guess. The one that told me the story just stood there staring at me, looking rather concerned.

The soldier then carried me right down the hallway and stopped in front of this prison type cell. As I looked over my shoulder I noticed this cell looked different in ways, like it was made to keep the most powerful person contained. There were no bars, but thick steel walls. He opened the heavy steel door by passing a card near the detector. Once it opened, he tossed me off his shoulder and inside. I landed on my ass...which hurt to say the least...carpeting could have helped. I glared up at him and practically growled in my defense. "Enjoy your stay". He slammed the door.

I slowly got up and wandered around. Not much room to wander though, it was just a small cubicle, not even a bed or a toilet; and why the steel walls? What ever happened to barred cells? Seriously...how could I possibly break out.

I lied on the floor on my side, and tucked my knees to my chest. I gently rubbed my throat where the man had choked me. "I guess this is it..." I began to cry again at the sound of those words. I stared at the gray floor for a bit, thinking about the things that man told me. I then relaxed my eyes, then closed them.

"Sephiroth..."


	3. An Unknown Gift

**Dreaming About You**

**An Unknown Gift**

*****Kiara's POV*****

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled as I saw the view. The everlasting night sky was once again above me, and I stared in awe at the countless stars. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen them...

I tilted my head to look around and realized that I was lying on my back with my body bare once again. When I realized that my arms and legs were spread out a bit I felt my face turn bright red and I quickly sat up, tucking in my legs and wrapping my arms around my chest. I turned my head rapidly in all directions expecting to find something there..but there was nothing at all.

I eventually stood up, feeling a little more confident about not hiding away my body, well, now that no one was here to see me. I began walking further out into the vast field I was in, the grass was so icy cold that I felt it crunching beneath my feet. As time passed, I started to feel as if I had been walking for hours, but something in me told me to keep going and not to look back.

With each step I took I felt a burning pain in my chest growing more and more intense. Finally, I couldn't ignore the pain anymore and I stopped to clutch my chest. Dammit...why am I so weak? I ripped my nails into the spot that hurt the most, which seemed to be where my heart would be. For some reason I just kept scratching at the skin, I guess trying to relieve the pain. It wouldn't go away though, so I decided to just press on.

Not long after I fell to my knees, gasping and still clutching my chest. "Shit, it won't...go away...", I said that to absolutely no one, and yet, I felt as though I wasn't alone. "I'm...coming", I mumbled as I wobbled to my feet. Wait, why did I say that? Once again, not knowing why I was doing the things I was, I began running. The pain became excruciating and I was amazed that I haven't passed out from it yet. I finally forced myself to sprint as fast I possibly could, which probably wasn't very fast since I wasn't much of a runner. The cramp I get in my hips from running too much finally kicked in and I started to slow down.

As I slowly walked on ahead I felt something touch my toes. It was water, a very icy cold water. I took more steps into the shallow water, but started to get weary as it got deeper. I couldn't see ahead anymore because of this fog so I didn't want to take a wrong step and fall in. When I attempted to take another step I quickly pulled my foot back once it told me nothing was there to land on. I just stood there now that I had nowhere else to go. It felt like the water twisted and twirled around me now that it was up to my thighs, giving me goosebumps all over.

To my surprise, the fog started to dissipate. Before I knew it, everything was perfectly clear, I could even see the end of this small little lake. The lake seemed to have an outer shallow ring to it, which was what I was standing on. Directly in front of me was the larger deep end. I could clearly see the outline of it too, since the water was crystal clear.

As I stood there I noticed a black feather gracefully fall from the sky and glide onto the surface of the water. A gentle breeze started to move it on the water's surface towards me, just enough so that it was within reach. I stretched my arm out and picked it up. I then loosened the hand that was still gripping my chest, the pain...it was weakening. I stroked the silky, smooth feather with my finger as it took away the last of my pain. I stared at it for another moment and then looked up in the sky, searching for any birds. Just as I thought, there weren't any...so where did it come from? Well, there was one other place I've seen black feathers...but before I could think about it anymore I shoved that thought out of my head.

"It can't be, why would someone like him come for someone like me?", those words depressed me even more and I truly began to feel lonely, that is, until more black feathers began to fall from the sky. I watched as they slowly fell in front of me and joined each other on the lake. There had to be at least a dozen of them that I saw as I stared up, watching them fall.

I began noticing something else, I couldn't really make out what it was though. It was too high, but seemed to be coming more into view. Whatever it was...it was descending. My eyes widened as I immediately assumed what it was. It was...him.

I continued to stare up at his figure in the distance, watching him come closer. That is, until the wind suddenly picked up. It was such a strong, cold wind that it made my eyes burn, so I shut them tight until it passed. When it did, I quickly opened my eyes to see him landing right in front of me. I expected him to fall into the water, but instead he hovered right above it. I stood there in shock, it was him...he was really right in front of me. What was it about this man that took my breath away?

Even though I was examining every part of him, my eyes always strayed away from his face. That's it, I couldn't take it anymore...I had to look him in the eyes. Finally I pushed myself to do it, I brought my eyes, ever so quickly, to his.

I felt myself once again lose my breath as I took it in. His blue eyes glowed right back at mine, giving me a sudden urge to look away...but I stopped myself. I didn't want to look away. I didn't want to lose this moment. His eyes were blue but seemed to have a green tint to them, and they really did glow beautifully. Something about his eyes were piercing, like they showed strength and ferocity, and possibly anger...or hurt. However, they gave off such a gentle gaze that anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed. Why was he giving me that gentle look? It was that gentleness that made me feel so secure right where I was. Just a moment ago I wanted to crawl in a hole and shy away, now, I couldn't look away.

I then began to examine the rest of his face, which seemed almost flawless. From his nose, to his mouth, to his chin, and back up to his hair...it all gave me butterflies. I wonder how long the two of us were standing there staring at each other...it felt like time had frozen around us, and neither of us cared.

Before I knew it, I snapped out of it and looked down, my face bright red. I let my long, frizzy hair drape in front of half my face, beginning to hope this was all a dream. Why was I so embarrassed? I was beginning to think that I didn't even deserve to see someone as perfect as him, I'm...just too imperfect.

My head suddenly started racing, oh my god, I was still naked...of all things...why just me? My legs then became shaky and I lost my balance, and began to fall backwards. As I fell I caught a glimpse of his face, which now had a different expression. His eyes grew just as wide as mine had...like he was worried about me? I doubt it though, why would he care about me? Before I knew it, I fell in the deep end of the lake...but my back hit the shallow part, which was now like an underwater wall, on the way down. All I could think about was the horrible pain in my back, and to top it all off the intense pain in my chest came back.

I closed my eyes tight and curled myself up in pain as I continued to sink. I'm going to die, aren't I? I didn't at all have the strength to swim, so I just gave in and let myself hit the sea floor. I tried to open my eyes again expecting them to burn, but thankfully this wasn't salt water. I looked up and noticed a figure swimming towards me. Impossible, did he leap in after me, why? I soon noticed that it really was him as he quickly swam towards me. My eyes started getting heavy though now that I was really running out of oxygen. The pain I was feeling from drowning didn't even bother me since all I could think about was my other pains.

His face then got so close to me as he made it to me, he had to be only inches away. Once my eyes met his I felt the pain in my chest disappear once again, and the pain in my back was thankfully passing. I automatically tried gasping for breath but took in water instead, I refused to swallow though, for some reason I didn't want to drown. For the first time in my life, in that instance, I didn't want to die.

I quickly felt him lift me up and start swimming back to the surface. I watched as his determined eyes glanced back at my own, like he was telling me it was going to be ok. We then reached the top and our faces escaped the water. I gasped loudly as the sudden burst of oxygen entered me. I leaned my face away from him to cough a couple times, then relaxed as I took some deep breaths. While I did he raised himself from the water, and by that I mean literally. I heard a ton of dripping noises as we hovered above the lake we were in a moment ago.

We began to move in the direction I came from earlier, and began descending right where the shallow water stopped. He, ever so gently, landed on his feet on the now dry grass. The both of us were sopping wet, but weren't uncomfortable in the least. Well, I knew I wasn't...but he seemed to be very relaxed too. I knew he was going to any minute, but I didn't want him to let me go. I felt so safe, secure, and even happy in his strong arms, knowing he was overlooking me. He then began walking a little ways from the lake and then, once again gently, placed me down. I was surprised how gentle he was with me, like he was afraid of hurting me, or that he would even break me.

Now, once again, I stood before him. I just recently noticed how tall he was, he seemed to be hovering over me. His hair seemed to sparkle as water continued to drip off, along with his leather outfit. His wing was now draped in back of him, but the end of it was now dragging on the ground. It was really soaked, probably way to heavy to lift now. Then, like he knew what I was thinking he proved me wrong and slowly lifted it. He spread it out all the way letting all the water drip off, that was probably a good way for it to dry too. When my eyes left his wing and met his again I noticed his gaze never left me.

Great...once I again I felt myself blushing...

"I...I'm so sorry", I looked away shyly...what was wrong with me? I cant look him in the eyes and talk to him now? I'm so pathetic...

"It's my fault...I, I don't know what happened. Well I slipped I guess, but I shouldn't have...I mean, um...you know?...I just...", Oh my god! Why can't I shut up? I'm rambling and making no sense at all, what the hell is wrong with me?

As I continued to curse myself I gasped as he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. It took me a moment to get my thoughts together. He was hugging me?...I felt my face get even hotter. Well, maybe he was just trying to shut me up...but then, why was this hug feeling so sincere. He was clinging to me, squeezing me gently.

"I..um...uh...", here I go again...

He then cut me off, and for the first time, I got to hear his voice... "You came" His voice gave me chills, it was so deep yet smooth and gentle, probably enough to seduce anyone. The way he said what he did...it sounded like, he was happy, or relieved...I'm not sure. Wait, what did he mean?

I finally was able to talk normal again...I think, "What do you mean?", I said, still stuttering.

He slowly let go of me, the hug I never wanted to end just ended. There we stood again, but he looked like he was in deep thought now. He reached out his hand to me, and without even thinking I grabbed onto it, squeezing his glove. My blush intensified...now were holding hands? No, wait, as we held each others hands I felt something crinkle into mine, it felt like a paper or something that was crumpled and probably squished now.

I looked at his face again, feeling worried and scared all of a sudden. "Wait, don't go, please...", why did I say that, was he leaving? I don't know why, but I desperately didn't want him to. "Please don't leave me", I said louder this time, my voice was trembling and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. He also had a sad expression, but he lifted his other hand to my face. He began caressing my cheek. I gasped slightly at his gentle touch, it was like he was trying to reassure me.

He then took his hand back, but still held onto mine with the other. He closed his eyes and his eyebrows curved, now he really looked upset. My eyes then left him for a moment as I noticed everything around us evaporating. "No..." He then reluctantly let go of my hand, but as he did it felt like he was pushing whatever was in our hands to stay in mine. Then he gave me one last look before his wing stretched out around him, covering almost his entire body. Then, before I knew it, he was disappearing.

I panicked and reached out to grab him, but he disappeared into a small black fog that passed the moment he left.

No, he's really gone? I quickly fell down, but into a sitting position so I didn't hurt myself. I was becoming lightheaded, and my vision was becoming blurry. A huge wave of drowsiness suddenly hit me, and I fell backwards. I stared up at the now blurry night sky, lying in the same position I was in when I got here. "No, don't fall asleep...", but, as I said that...my heavy eyes closed.

...

My eyes flashed open as I gasped for breath. My heart, it was racing, and my hands, they were shaking. I sat up and looked around, as soon as I did I began crying, "No...god no..." I woke up in a jail cell. Then it all started coming back to me, about everything that had happened.

I had a pounding headache and so I held my head. "So...it was a dream...", my hands turned into fists as I said that to myself. I got so angry that I punched the wall in back of me that I was now leaning on. I punched as hard as I could, but only ended up hurting my hand. That didn't bother me though...i kept it there, squeezing my fists tightly. Why was I so mad? That it was a dream? I don't even know...

Then, I loosened my grip as I realized I was squeezing something other then just my hand. I brought it back to me and opened my hand. There was...a very winkled and torn piece of paper. It was crumpled into a very messy ball, and it looked like it had been dunked in water, it was still damp. As I looked at it a flash of scenes re entered my brain for a minute. I tried hard to remember the dream, and I remember that man giving me something.

"It can't be, I know you want to believe it Kiara...desperately...but...", I then shut myself up and got ready to open it. I was so scared to see what it was, and if it said anything at all...I just didn't want it to be disappointing, or coincidence...but I had to see. Now, before the guards or anyone come.

/\/\/\

_**Thanks so much for reading, hope your enjoying it. There's much more to come of course. Feel free to leave any comments, if you enjoyed it you can let me know, it honestly motivates me to get them done quicker. **__**If not or you have any suggestions that's fine, it will hopefully help me do better in the future.**_


End file.
